<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Duct Tape by Jammy_Dodger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122643">Duct Tape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy_Dodger/pseuds/Jammy_Dodger'>Jammy_Dodger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Logan Lucky (2017), Midnight Special (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Ben Solo is a priest, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Inspired by Fleabag (TV), Open Ending, Rey is messed up, Rey is running, There is cursing, There is no smut, based off fleabag, duct tape bar, mentions of priestlo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy_Dodger/pseuds/Jammy_Dodger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben, a priest, tells Rey he does love her, but he loves God more. Rey runs off to parts unknown, ending up in a bar wither Clyde Logan is. Maybe she can fix herself and be better, maybe Clyde can love her the way Ben couldn't. Or maybe things never end up the way you expect.<br/>(based off fleabag)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clyde Logan/Rey (Star Wars), Rey (Star Wars)/Paul Sevier, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Duct Tape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No beta. This is based off Fleabag in that priest relationship. This is after the priest has left. Rey has run off to get away from everyone and ends up in West Virgina at a bar called Duct Tape where Clyde Logan is. This is inspired by a fic I read based off Fleagbag, god that ending triggered everything in me. Anyways I also make reference to another character in another reylo story, kudos to her. I hope the writer doesn't get mad that I referenced her character.  Also the ending is open so don't hate me.</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/SwwGyyq"></a>
  
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clyde is having a slow night at the bar. It’s 8:00pm and the few regulars he’s had have left already. He’s about to close the bar when a brunette comes barreling in. She’s beautiful, with her messy hair and freckles. She’s wearing yoga pants and an oversized sweater shirt that says Rebel Scum on it. The neck is too wide and shows off her bare shoulder. She has a watermelon purse that looks rather cute to Clyde. She’s digging around in her bag looking for something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks up at Clyde, her entire face frazzled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whiskey neat” Rey said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde takes out a glass and places it on the bar. He pours her drink, watching her find her wallet. She sits down and picks up the glass. She gulps it all down and places the glass back down. Clyde is trying to figure out what kind of drunk she is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a threesome with a priest” Rey said deadly calm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde immediately pours her another drink, this time it’s a healthy 3 fingers. Rey raises her glass and takes a sip this time. Clyde takes out his own glass and pours himself a shot. He lifts it up and clinks his glass with hers before downing the shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it there’s a story with that” Clyde said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fell in love with a priest. And he said that he loved me. But he just didn't love me enough. He loved the big guy more, so he left me” Rey said taking another gulp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is terrible, I’m sorry that happened to you” Clyde said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the worst part was that when I told him I loved him, he looked at me and said it will pass. Clearly the 3 words every woman wants to hear from the man they love. It will pass, like I’m some bad burrito from taco bell or something” Rey sobbed out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey hey, it’s ok, you’re still here, you’re still breathing, you’re a survivor” Clyde said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wish he picked me, I wish someone would pick me”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe me I know what it’s like not being picked” Clyde said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how, you’re like built”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde lifted his prosthetic arm and waved it at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the rest of you still works” Rey said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yes, but most people are uncomfortable by this”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s just dumb. The important part works”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde tried not to blush, but this woman was being so brazen and forward. He placed the bottle back behind the counter. Rey continued to sip her drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just got in the car and drove out of there, never looking back” Rey said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you ended up here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose, I saw the bar and decided to have a drink”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well don’t drink too much now”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t bartenders supposed to encourage drinking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drinking yes, not drunkenness”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a motel or something nearby? I need a place to rest”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s one further down the road, Mimi’s runs it. She’s a nice old lady. You should stick around, the county fair is opening up tomorrow”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will there be pigs and blue ribbons?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have enticed me bartender”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Name’s Clyde”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like the ghost?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ghost from Pacman. It’s Pinky, Blinky, Inky and Clyde, he’s the orange one”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a ghost, I’m just Clyde”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m just Rey, maybe I’ll see you there”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Rey ends up staying for the county fair. It is in fact filled with animals, ribbons, deep fried everything, games, and eating contests. There are a few rides and kids running around. Rey met Mellie early in the day. She seemed friendly and eager to talk. The two were walking around the fair when she saw Clyde walking around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Clyde!” Mellie called out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey shouldn't’ have been surprised that Mellie knew CLyde. She was tall and pretty and very friendly. Clyde smiled as she walked over to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Mellie, Rey. You having a good time?” Clyde asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure am. You’ve met Rey already?” Mellie asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She came into the bar” Clyde said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t say anything?” Mellie scolded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was I supposed to say? You were busy” Clyde said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Jimmy, what am I gonna do with you two?” Mellie said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw Jimmy with Sadie before, she wanted to get on those rides. You know Jimmy hates those things” Clyde said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well he’s just gonna have to get over it. Oh Jimmy is my other brother, Sadie is his daughter. I should have mentioned that” Mellie said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Clyde your brother too?” Rey asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sadly” Mellie said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey now” Clyde said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I see Sadie! I’ll be back!” Mellie said as she ran off</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So she’s your sister? I don’t see the resemblance” Rey said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That may be a good thing” Clyde said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too hard on yourself”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you decided to stick around”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not like I was in a rush to go anywhere”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well here’s to staying a while”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two weeks later</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey had been a frequent visitor at Duct Tape, keeping Clyde company. They talked and laughed. Clyde was already in love with her, and there was nothing he could do about it. Rey laughed at something he said and then went into the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man entered the bar, a tall, large man. Clyde looked up and saw him take a seat a the bar. Clyde walked over to him to take his order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey walked out from the bathroom and then stopped when she saw him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck no!” Rey said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey” Ben said turning to her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you doing here?” Rey asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I looked for you” Ben said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saw me, now leave”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we are not doing this, you said what you needed to say before”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey walked over to her seat and put on her jacket and picked up her purse. Clyde just watched the two, his head moving back and forth between the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wrong ok? I made a mistake” Ben said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you didn’t, you said you loved him more. You made your choice, you made me live with it, so get out of my life” Rey said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, please. I wanted to do the right thing for you. I’m not good for you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can say that again. You are the worst thing to ever happen to me”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I realized my mistake the second I left. I went back to find you but you were gone. I looked for you everywhere. I don’t even know how I found you here. Maybe God-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God doesn’t care who you fuck. Don’t bring him into this. It’s bad enough we had a threesome with him”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s always going to be there. Because you love him. You’ll always love him more than me, and I cannot do this again. I won’t”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You said everything already. There’s nothing left to talk about”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey, I love you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it wasn’t enough was it? It’ll never be enough. I’ll never be enough”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re everything”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will pass, like everything else in life”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey walks past him, he grabs onto her wrist and she pulls away. She keeps walking out the door. Ben chases after her. Clyde takes the dirty glasses and puts them away. He goes and locks the door and flips the sign to closed. Then he screams. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Clyde drives home after closing up the bar. He knows that the priest chased after Rey, and she probably took him back. She got what she wanted, which wasn’t him. It wasn’t the first time Clyde was passed over. He was never chosen. It was always Jimmy. Clyde parked his car and started walked towards the house. He saw someone sitting on the steps of his house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey? What are you doing here?” Clyde asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was waiting for you” Rey said standing up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you’d be with your priest”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not mine, he never was. I’m sorry you had to see that Clyde”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you glad he found you? Did he say all the things you wanted him to say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of it matters now. I’m sorry Clyde, for everything”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing to be sorry about”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I can’t be who you want me to be, I know you like me, and I like you, but I’m too broken to be with anyone”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not broken”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, I was broken before him, and I’m still broken now. No one can fix me. I can’t love you the way you want to be loved, the way you deserve to be loved”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true, you’re-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m screwed up Clyde. I messed around with a priest. I’m going to hell for that alone”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re all god fearing here but we’re not catholics here. No one is going to hell, especially not you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Clyde, I wish I could love you the way you wanted. But I know you’re going to make someone very happy, someone who will love you the right way”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey brushed her hand against his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone who will appreciate you, take care of you, not be a crazy drunk, and make bad decisions and then run off to hide somewhere. You’re going to make someone so happy, and they’ll deserve you” Rey said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey leaned up and kissed him. Clyde kissed her back, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her close. Rey leaned her forehead against his chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take care of yourself Clyde” Rey said pulling away</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where you going?” Clyde asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Away from here, and I’m going alone. I’ve had enough religion for one lifetime. I need to put myself first for once”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a good idea” Clyde said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna make someone so happy, and I’m going to be jealous” Rey said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde laughed out at the ridiculousness of it. No one would want him, not when he was not even a whole person. He watched Rey disappear from his life. He went inside his house and closed the door. Leaning on the door he screamed again. He was doing that a lot more lately, screaming. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>He received a postcard the next week at the bar. It was the world’s biggest ball of twine. Then another postcard a week later, the world’s largest rubber band ball. Rey would send him postcards of where she was, telling him she was alive and still traveling. Then he received a small package. He opened and inside was a large orange ghost. Clyde from Pacman. Clyde laughed it off but placed him behind the bar. It served as a reminder to him that Rey was still out there. It gave him hope. Soon there were several orange ghosts decorating the bar. Rey seemed to love sending him these things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then one day a woman came into the bar. She was starting up a roller derby with her friends. She smiled at him. And her name was Daisy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up Pacman?” Daisy asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not my name” Clyde said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured that so you like the orange ghost?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am the orange ghost”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a ghost? How can I see you then? Am I a ghost whisperer now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde smirked and poured her a drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can be whoever you want to be darling” Clyde said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we’re up to pet names already? Let’s see what happens after the 3rd drink” Daisy said</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Rey is writing up another postcard for Clyde. She makes sure to draw an orange ghost for him on it. She goes to mail it. She heads to the mailbox when she sees a lanky, tall man drop everything he’s holding onto the ground. Taking pity on him she walks over to help him. She gathers up the files and papers into a stack. She looks up at him finally and stops. He’s wearing glasses, and his short hair is long enough to cover his large ears. He’s pale, but has so many moles on his face and neck. She wonders if he has moles all over. She glances down and sees his ID clipped to his blazer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go” Rey said handing the files over</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I’m not usually like this” the man said standing up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stands up and she realizes how tall he is. He’s gathered the files into his arms, while struggling with his messenger bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” Rey asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you. No one really helps me when this happens. I’m Paul by the way”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey, nice to meet you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shook hands and Rey marveled at how large his hand was compared to hers. She looked up at his massive frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to get some coffee?” Rey asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I mean sure, I mean I need to drop this off in my car first” Paul said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll walk with you then”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paul tries not to blush or smile too much. This is the first time that a woman has asked him to coffee or rather anything. He wants to remain cool, but he’s excited and eager, and just a bit hopeful. He dumps the files into his car. He unbuttons the top button of his dress shirt so he can feel comfortable. He turns to Rey who smiles at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So coffee?” Paul asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, coffee or tea, or whatever it is you want to drink” Rey said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh great, I just had way too much coffee last night, I definitely need decaf”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what were you up to last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Work. I work for the government. It’s pretty boring”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like you’re a spy”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish, it would be way more interesting”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So no aliens?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing like that. Anyways, how are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? I’m ok I guess. I mean I’m actually ok now. That’s something I haven’t been able to say in a while”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a story that goes with that isn't there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey only smirks, and slips her hand into his as they walk towards the coffee shop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My stories are never boring” Rey said</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>